undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Melakey
Feel free to create fan-art, just don't roleplay as her. Description Melakey (pronounced malarkey without an r) is a soul infester. She draws energy from her hosts soul, but only enough to survive, and in some cases, to help her host survive. When without a host, she is seen as a tiny pink ball about the width of two fingers that's hard and smooth like a marble. When she obtains a host, she becomes the color of their soul. She becomes very warm and soft and gives off a gentle glow. She also grows to about the size of a baseball and has two large eyes with pink irises. Personality Though the name "Soul Infested sounds menacing, she is actually very friendly and protective, especially with her host. She hates the name of her species. She prefers to refer to what she does as attaching herself to a host rather than infesting them and will never forcefully attach herself to one. Dormant When without a host, Melakey shrinks down and becomes cold and hard as her body goes into a dormant state. It takes about six hours for her to enter this state but once she's entered it, she'll be very hard to destroy. While she's in this state, her consciousness is trapped in a place full of darkness, agonizing pain and freezing cold. When another living being comes within a meter of Melakey, a small, primal part of her awakens and emits a high-pitched cry that they can only be heard by that being. If they become curious and try to locate the sound, it will lead them to Melakey's resting place. If they touch her or pick her up, she will slowly regain consciousness and enter her Hostless Stage. Hostless In her Hostless form, Melakey looks the same she does when hosted but keeps her pink color. She must then either infest the one that awakened her or find another host within six hours or she'll return to her dormant state. In her Hostless stage, Melakey is very fragile and plagued by the constant urge to find a host. Infestation/Attachment Melakey can infest any creature as long as they have a soul. Once she has done so, she is automatically absorbed into the host. Her infestation has little to no ill effect, and often becomes a companion. When she attaches herself to a soul, the host will experience a warm tingling sensation in their soul that lasts a day or two as the soul adjusts. They may also experoence nausea or headaches as well but they also go away after a day or so. The only physical change the host will experience is in the soul itself. Their soul will appear the same but will have a pink ring in the center. Melakey can either stay within the soul or leave the host, but can only move to a meter range away. She can also aid the host in battle. As long as her host is alive, she can't be kill but if her UP reaches 0, she will be forced to retreat back into her host's soul until the fight is over. If her host is killed, she will return to her Hostless form where she is unable to attack and very weak. Once Melakey has found a host, she cannot leave them until they die. Relations Family *None Friends *Any host she has Enemies *Anyone who tries to hurt her host Stats Unhosted: HP: 3 AT: 0 DF: 0 EXP: 2 GOLD: 0 Hosted: HP: 27 AT: 3 DF: 3 EXP: 0 GOLD: 0 Attacks: Her only attack consists of pelting tiny bullets across the board, each dealing her AT worth. Trivia * Hates her species name * Is a great teddy bear * If her host is unable to move or is near dead, she will urge and even try to force them to run away. *Since she technically has no mouth, she communicates telepathically. * Was made in 15 minutes after playing with a wristband, strangely enough Credits AetherBytes - previous owner and creator. TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade -battle sprite. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female